Ivypaw
Ivypaw General: ' Current Name- ' Ivypaw ♀ Ivyfreckle: a long-haired white she-cat with green eyes and "freckles" on her nose. *'Ivy-' prefix given to her for her tail, long like ivy. *'paw-' suffix traditionally given to apprentices. *'Previous Names:' Ivykit (kit), Ivyfrecklekit (nickname; given by herself) ' Birth Date/Sign:- ' December 2nd *'Zodiac sign:' Sagittarius *'Element:' Fire *'Color:' White, Pale Green, Dark Green *'Birth Place:' Galway, Ireland Appearance: Ivypaw is a fluffy, long-haired she-cat. Her pelt is soft, silky and pure white, except for the small gray dots across her muzzle, which she refers to as her "freckles." Ivypaw's eyes are a beautiful shade of green, which surprisingly she was not named for; she was rather named for her long tail which reminded her mother of an ivy vine. Most likely due to her age, Ivypaw is fairly small and limber, her muscle having yet to show. She is thin but not unhealthily so, however her fur makes her seem a bit wide. Extra- *Ivypaw inherited her freckles from her father's side. *Scent: Lavender and oats * She is a mixed cat, having Manx, British Longhair, and Turkish Van ancestry. *Built: Small and lithe *Status: An apprentice/constant nuisance *Voice: Small voice, Southern accent *She considers Boskpaw her "bestest" friend Personality: Positive: (+):' Outgoing- ' Friends are one thing that Ivypaw really loves. She'll talk as long as it takes to convince a cat that she has mostly good intentions, or she'll talk just to talk. (+):' Optimistic- ' Ivypaw believes that most things will end up fine in the end. She's naturally an optimist, and always expects ''things to turn out well rather than just hoping. *['Other positive traits include: Clever, independent, energetic, friendly, adventurous'] ---- '''Neutral:' (=):' Ambitious- ' Sometimes Ivypaw really ''wants something, and she starts trying very hard to get that thing she wants. Mind you, the little booger is very good at getting what she wants. '(=):' Naive- ' Because she's barely more than a kit, Ivypaw hasn't grown out of her naivete yet. She tends to believe the wrong thing and is very gullible. *['Other neutral traits include: Curious, blunt, forceful, staunch''' ] ---- Negative: '''(-):' Argumentative- ' Ivypaw, when confronted, always has an urge to fight back. As a younger cat, she doesn't know ''when to stop arguing. (-):' Disobedient- ' Maybe it's because she's still kind of a kit, but Ivypaw tends to decide not to listen to authority so that she can mess around. *[Other negative traits include: Insensitive, sassy, obnoxious, tactless, impatient] ----- ' Likes- ' *HareClan *Mossball *Fighting *Her friends *Warmth *Plump rabbits *The fields ' Dislikes- ' *BearClan *"Big meanies!" *Chores *Nighttime *Water ' Goals- ' *To become leader of her own Clan *Beat up a BearClanner *''Finally have a training session ' Fears- ' *All her friends not liking her *Not having someone to be proud of her ' Statistics:' Leadership 8/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Defense 6/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Hunting 8/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Speed 5/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎ Stealth 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Agility 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Stamina 4/10 ◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎ Intelligence 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Climbing 8/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Swimming 0/10 ◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Vision 6/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Aim 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Luck 3/10 ◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ ' About/History:' About: Phoenixnight has always had a troubled childhood. Her mother, Bravestar, was safe to say a controlling type who expected nothing but perfection from her daughter. She had made it an obligation for Phoenixnight to strive in her training by inflicting numerous amounts of cruel training techniques onto her, this naturally caused Phoenixnight's self-esteem to plummet for a long time. She had never met her father, so all she had was her mother- and of course, her best friend Ryestar. Once Phoenixnight was old enough, she ran away from SparrowClan but returned shortly after and just in time to see her mother die. Despite of their strained relationship, she mourned her mother's death and used it to improve herself as a cat, and deputy. Kithood (0-6 moons): *Phoenixkit was born in SparrowClan camp. *Phoenixkit became best friends with Sparrowstar's kit, Ryekit. The two had lots of fun together and their friendship blossomed the more time went by *Phoenixkit got in trouble with some of the elders and warriors, which resulted in a '''long' scorning from her mother; she regretted it. *She snuck out of camp a few times but was punished for it by having a delayed ceremony. Apprenticehood (6-15 moons): *Much to Phoenixpaw's dismay, she was given her mother as a mentor- which ultimately lead her down a very dark path *Thanks to Phoenixpaw's mother, she had to endure a strenuous amount of training on the daily which meant she had hardly gotten any free time for herself. *Phoenixpaw participates in her first battle and gets a few scars; her mother was disappointed and pointed out that Phoenixpaw could have done better. *She participates in her first Clan meeting- and insults a leader! She felt justified since the leader was being awful towards her members, but everyone thought otherwise and made sure Phoenixpaw knew so. *Phoenixpaw met Brackenpaw- it was a complicated yet fun relationship but didn't go far. *Phoenixpaw's mother embarasses her in front of the entire clan after she made a miniscule mistake; she felt worthless. Warriorhood (15-30 moons): *She finally becomes a warrior- the moment she had waited for all her life! *Unfortunately.. SparrowClan was attacked which resulted in the death of Sparrowstar, and the reign of her mother to begin. *Phoenixnight spent countless moons consulting her friend Ryeleaf and being the shoulder she needed to cry on. She had felt incredibly sad for her friend's loss. *Bravestar proceeds to make Ryeleaf the deputy of SparrowClan instead of Phoenixnight; this devastated her. She had spent moons and moon working on becoming the deputy- just for her mother to take that away from her. Nevertheless, she was proud of Ryeleaf. *After an intense argument with her mother; Phoenixnight had enough. She decided she needed to leave SparrowClan for a bit to recollect herself and to build herself up. *On her journey, she met two wonderful rogues; Thorn and Prince. Prince was a charismatic cat who had taken a liking to Phoenix; he was a cat who'd make anyone laugh. Thorn was a she-cat with a spitfire attitude! She was assertive and confident, which influenced Phoenixnight a lot. *Thorn and Prince helped Phoenixnight fend herself off against a dog. These three cats went on countless adventures together and often got hurt! *Phoenixnight returns to SparrowClan with a more confident attitude and more knowledge. *Phoenixnight's mother dies of old age. *Ryeleaf takes on the title as leader and appoints Phoenixnight as deputy, thus begining a new chapter of her life. Deputyhood (30-N/A moons): *Phoenixnight devotes her time to SparrowClan and SparrowClan only. *She becomes mates with Batears. *Ryestar had loss a litter which spiraled her into depression. Phoenixnight had to step up as deputy for the longest time and attended things Ryestar couldn't. *Ryestar returns as leader and Phoenixnight and her make up. *After a chaotic day, Newtdrop announces that Phoenixnight is expecting a litter of kits. Instantly, she is rushed into the nursery and excused from her deputy duties; which she didn't like too much! *Phoenixnight delivers her kits and spends much time with them, teaching them lessons, being there for them, etc. Eventually, her kits become apprentices. *Phoenixnight makes up with Newtdrop and ends their longtime feud. *Reedpaw, Snailpaw and Newtdrop die. *A dreadful day dawns upon Phoenixnight and her family.. Batear's death. The tom had ran away from SparrowClan along with his cousin. The next day, Phoenixnight takes out a patrol to look for him but finds out that he is indeed dead. *During her kits ceremonies, Foxbite, Phoenixnight's daughter, announces that she is leaving SparrowClan to become a rogue. This got many mixed feelings, but ultimately, Phoenixnight just wants her daughter to do what makes her happy. *Phoenixnight has an odd feeling that something is about to happen and tells her Clan about said feeling. *Phoenixnight sets off on a journey with Honeypaw, Dunerunner, Scorchmask, Butterflywing, and Ryestar to seek out something beyond the reed. Unfortunately, the group gets ambushed by foxes and Phoenixnight meets her untimely demise. She was cornered by two foxes when she was hunting while the rest of her Clanmates were off dealing with their own. Phoenixnight fought off the foxes as hard as she could, but she was outnumbered, and weak. ' Relationships:' |} |-|SparrowClan= Nightstorm BraveClaw111 (Warrior/Phoenix's father) - ' l l ---- '''Ryestar Attiecat22 (SC's Leader) - ' l l l l l l l l ---- 'Amberwind Rocker15109 (Phoenix's daughter) - ' l l l l l ---- 'Jaggedwing xxfallenmoonxx (Phoenix's son) - ' l l l l l ---- 'Birdfoot Scarletfox (Phoenix's adoptive son) - ' l l l l ---- 'Foxbite RoadHawg (Phoenix's daughter) - ' l l l l l ---- 'Angelwing Shydoq (Phoenix's daughter-in-law) - ' l l l ---- 'Sunnypath Animus (Phoenix's daughter-in-law) - ' l l l ---- |-|ElmClan= 'Josiah Pizzalia (EC's Leader) - ' l l ---- 'Peony Vlhv321 (EC's Deputy) - ' l l |-|Dead Cats= 'Bravestar BraveClaw111 (Leader/Phoenix's mother) - ' l l l l ---- Batears Casuistry (Phoenix's Mate) - ' l l l l l l l ---- 'Tawnykit N/A (Leader/Phoenix's sister) - ' l l l ---- 'Newtdrop Ghostofthepanther (Phoenix's son) - ' l l l l ---- 'Reedpaw Scarletfox (Phoenix's son) - ' l l l l ---- 'Snailpaw Ponyroyale (Phoenix's son) - ' l l l l ---- 'Prince N/A (Phoenix's Rogue Friend) - ' l l l l l ---- Talon N/A (Phoenix's Rogue Friend) - ''' l l l l ---- Gallery: ''' Pixel heads are F2U-drawn by Illigur Other pixel heads are drawn by EliteNinjaWarrior The scorpion and water clipart is under non-commerical usage This format '''is free to use with credit. Just credit ArkhamHood and you should be fine! Category:Characters